Solange Blanchefleur de Lux
is the Princess of DeLuxia and the guardian of the sacred blade DeLuxcalibur. She is the main protagonist of Code of Princess. Appearance Princess Solange is a voluptuous and busty young woman with blue eyes, wavy golden blonde hair that reaches her waist, and porcelain skin. She wears a small princess crown leaning to the right side on her head. Her hair is decorated in many white flowers, perhaps to symbolize her innocence and the kingdom's peaceful disposition. Her outfit is extremely revealing as she is virtually wearing a microkini armor consisting of a special "breastplate" lined with frills that only covers her nipples and splits at her sternum, elbow guards and gloves lined with white frills, a rather large steel-and-gold neckguard, a belt with three white tails attached to convey her royal statues and elegance, and a white low-rise t-back styled thong (her rump is cleverly veiled by those tails). For footwear, Solange sports rather stylish knee-high white strap high heel sandals. Finally, a golden garter wraps around her left thigh. The reason why she wears this outfit is unknown, as whenever someone asks her why it's so skimpy she acts offended and insists that it's a "designer gown." Her special weapon, the deLuxcaliber, is a large Zweihänder (two-handed sword) that is twice the size of the princess herself. The golden grip is fashioned like a old root with a nucleus design at the pommel and a blue jewel at the pommel's tip. The cross-guard is very wide, light blue accented with gold, a large black fuller accented with red gems and golden accents. The blade itself is a flame-bladed sword with a star near the tip. Personality Befitting that of a true princess, Solange is a total sweetheart but is also quite naive, being especially trustful of others. She is extremely polite to the extent that she apologizes to her enemies after hurting them. She has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, changing to a serious mindset when her father entrusts her with the DeLuxcalibur. This makes her highly passionate towards the protection of DeLuxia and its people. She rarely shows fear and is highly determined to restore balance to her world. One of the few times she is seen angry is when others ask what she's wearing and why it's so revealing. Not even her brother is safe from incurring her wrath. Plot When the Kingdom of DeLuxia was under attack by monsters and the Distron Army, King Golgius entrusts Solange with the mission to protect the DeLuxcalibur. She lifts the sword from its pedestal and activates it's power. In the aftermath she meets Ali-Baba, the former leader of a band of thieves, who informs her that DeLuxia had fallen. Though disheartened, she takes the sword and vows to save the world. In "Scavengers" Solange and Ali attempt to flee the capital, and are caught by the Distron Army, whom then attack, accusing the two for looting. After this the boss of the battle runs off only to run back in "Troll Patrol" with trolls that need to be fought to continue, saying that Queen Distiny controls these monsters. When she says the trolls are angered she suggests that "maybe they need a hug". Upon the trolls defeat, the duo begins their journey to Peridot Village. The party makes a shortcut through the cemetery in "Zombie Sighting" in which they see multiple members of the Distron Army harassing a girl whom appears to be made of an array of parts. They continue to heckle her and call her a "zombie" then saying that it is a crime to be a zombie. She gets infuriated and reveals that she is a necromancer, and Solange is angered by the Distron Army heckling this girl. After defeating the army the girl nestles up close to Solange's sword, saying that she feels sword warmth. She reveals herself as Zozo, then deciding to go with the group, joining their party. Though they make it to Peridot Village in "Peridot Village" they are found by soldiers and have to fight to continue. In the next main quest, "Eluda's Tavern, they meet an upcoming sage, Allegro Nantabile Cantabile, whom joins them after Ali points out they need a healer, although much to her dislike. They are then found by two Distron Army soldiers, Emble and Semble, in which they fight Semble to continue, then told by Eluda to tack the east gate out of town it will keep them off the main road. The party then continues through side streets to get to the East Gate off of the main roads. Gameplay Regarding her role to wield the Deluxcaliber, Solange is one of the most versatile characters to play. She can easily wipe the floor with the likes of Liongate and Baku Jippongi because of her strength, reach, and moveset. Her combos are very impressive. She can launch enemies before slamming back to Earth. Perhaps her greatest weaknesses is her long windups and enemies with powerful magic attacks. Players should mind enemies who employ traps because Solange can't run away than well, so the best solution is eleminating the saboteur as soon as possible. Trivia * She makes appearances in a couple of other games. **Blade Strangers **Crystal Crisis * During her party's travel to Sister Hel's orphanage, the princess refused to drink a curative hog sweat potion because it was mixed with fresh limes, the latter she claimed she was allergic to. Category:Characters